Chris Lahiffe
|-|Timetagger= |-|Future Chris = |-|Christmaster= |-|Chris Lahiffe= Summary Chris Lahiffe is Nino's little brother, with whom Nino has a close bond. In "Christmaster", after he begins to want Christmas to arrive immediately so that he can receive his gift, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Christmaster, a Christmas elf-themed supervillain. In "Timetagger", a grown up Chris from the future is akumatized by someone and becomes Timetagger, a time travelling rapper-themed supervillain, who comes to the present. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | 9-B | At least 8-A | Unknown by himself. At least 8-A through his toys. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Toy Cat Noir’s Cataclysm Name: Chris Lahiffe (Civilian), Timetagger, Christmaster (Akumatized Villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Unknown, at least 16 years old (Older than Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Classification: Human | Human | Akumatized Villain | Akumatized Villain, Time Traveler, Rapper Powers and Abilities: |-|Chris Lahiffe & Future Chris = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Timetagger = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Spray Paint Gun Wielder, Energy Projection, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Time Travel, Teleportation, BFR, Portal Creation; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Timetaggers that would remain immobile until Chris gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Christmaster = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Magic, Weather Manipulation (Casted a winter storm across Paris), Animation, Size Manipulation (Able to bring toys to life on larger scale through his snow globe), Technology Manipulation (Able to bring out mech-like beings to life), Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Limited Power Mimicry (His toys are able to copy the powers of those who they are supposed to impersonate), Resistance to BFR (Can come back after being teleported to another spatio-temporal location by Bunnyx) ; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Christmaster that would remain immobile until Chris gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Should be comparable to Ella and Etta Césaire) | Wall level (Comparable to Nino) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Defeated Bunnyx. Defeated Ladybug, Cat Noir and several heroes over a decade after they fought Stoneheart) | Unknown by himself (Created a winter storm). At least Multi-City Block level through his toys (Fought against Ladybug and Cat Noir over two years after they fought Stoneheart). At least Town level+ to Mountain level, likely far higher with Toy Cat Noir’s Cataclysm Speed: Unknown | Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to easily keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Regular Human | At least Class M (Superior to The Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower), likely Class G (Superior to Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Unknown physically. At least Class M with Telekinesis (Able to easily support a citadel made of building blocks over the cloud range) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Exchanged blows with and harmed Bunnyx), likely far higher | Unknown. At least Large Building Class to Multi-City Block Class (Comprable to Sandboy) Durability: Likely Wall level (Should be comparable to Ella and Etta Césaire) | Wall level (Comparable to Nino) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher. Akuma Reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down | Unknown. At least Large Building level to Multi-City Block level. Akuma Reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Below Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. At least tens of meters with spray-gun, Possibly Universal+ with time manipulation (Can send anyone who get hit by his spray gun to any spatial or temporal location in the universe. Threatened to send Bunnyx all the way to the big bang. Can escape from Bunnyx's BFR) | Tens of kilometers with abilities. Below standard melee range up to tens of meters with his toys. Standard Equipment: Akumatized Spray Paint Gun | Akumatized Snow Globe. Army of toys. Ladybug and Cat Noir’s toys * Optional Equipment: Grobotech Ultimate Destructor (As Christmaster) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If his Spray Paint Gun is destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma it’s purified after being defeated, he won’t be able to duplicate | May prioritize the safety of his toys over winning a battle. If his snow globe it’s destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma it’s purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Timetagger= Timetager.gif|Timetagger travels back in time to move in space Timennyx.gif|Timetagger uses his teleport against Bunnyx Timebfr.gif|Timetagger sends Bunnyx to the future Timetagger possesses a spray paint gun that allows him to open a portal in time. He can open a portal for himself, or shoot someone to send them to a time period of Timetaggers choosing. This often results altering history, such as making Mr. Ramier a famous knight in the 15th century with a statue of him built outside the Louvre, ancient paintings depicting Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack, and an ancient Egyptian stone tablet with an image of André the Ice cream Man. He can also use his gun to mark a location with graffiti, and later use the graffiti to teleport "back in time" to that location in the same pose he struck when he marked the location. He also seems to able to seemingly disappear by teleporting to the same spot where his standing |-|Christmaster= Timetagger.gif|Christmaster manifests his powers across Paris CitadelBlock.gif|Christmaster’s Citadel ChristSummoning.gif|Christmaster summons Ladybug and Cat Noir’s toys Christmaster a magic snow globe that, when a toy touches it, makes the toy enlarge, come to life, and be give powers and abilities that correspond to the nature of the toy. * A toy dog that can track people through smell. * A toy catfish that can swim through the air. * Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures that can use Lucky Charm and Cataclysm, respectively. He also resides in a floating citadel made of building blocks. Key: Chris Lahiffe | Future Chris | Timetagger | Christmaster Gallery MIRACULOUS �� TIMETAGGER - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� CHRISMASTER - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7